Knockback (term)
knocks back an enemy in Final Fantasy Tactics.]] Knockback is a phenomenon which appears in several games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As the name suggests, the effect involves knocking an enemy back with an attack. This may be part of an offensive ability, or as part of a counter ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Certain monster abilities, Blue Magic spells, and Blood Pacts may push a target back. This will interrupt any spell casting, and can be hazardous depending on the environment. Final Fantasy XII All normal attacks with a weapon has a chance of knocking back a weak enemy a short distance and also temporarily stunning them. Big enemies are immune to this effect, as are all bosses. All player characters can be knocked back, and when this happens, the counterattack never activates. :Knock Back Chance (%) = Weapon's Knock Back (KB) + RANDOM(0 ~ A's Lv) - RANDOM(0 ~ D's Lv)[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] ::A = Attacker ::D = Defender *Exception: Sword of Kings, Treaty-Blade (KB = 0) Because knockback only affects the weak enemies, it is basically a useless factor when choosing a weapon. When an enemy is killed during a knockback a different animation is used where the enemy is knocked further back than normal. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings All type of units are susceptible to Knockbacks. Knockback effects will push the unit away from the ability's direction. The Yarhi Odin's normal attack, Zantetsuken, can knock multiple enemies back at once. Balthier's second ability, Percussive Slug, lets him shoot a bullet that will knockback any single foe that it hits. When combined with the Armor-piercing Shot ability, the Percussive Slug's bullet will knockback any enemies that the bullet penetrates. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Some enemies can be knocked back, and Lightning can be knocked back as well if she is not guarding against some enemy attacks. Some enemies can be knockbacked only when staggered, under the effects of Deprotect, or in their Last One incarnation. One of the more powerful knockback abilities available to Lightning is the Artemis's Arrows skill. Final Fantasy XIV Certain attacks and enemy skills such as the Conjurer's Fluid Aura and Titan's landslide can knockback the affected target. Knockback cancels any ability currently being charged. If the knockback results in a player falling from high heights, they will suffer extra damage (or even instant death). If a player falls from a high ledge during an instanced fight such as the battles against Titan and the Demon Wall, they cannot be revived by any means, nor use the Return ability until the enemy is defeated, and is effectively out of the battle. Final Fantasy Tactics Certain attacks, such as the Squire ability Rush or throw a stone, will occasionally cause the enemy to be driven back a square. Critical attacks may also result in the same effect. If an enemy falls a significant distance due to a knockback, they will incur extra damage (depending on the height) and are unable to counterattack with short range weapons. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Certain attacks such as the Fighter ability Rush will occasionally cause the enemy to be driven back a square. Critical attacks may also cause the same effect. If an enemy (or ally) falls a significant distance, they will incur extra damage. Enemies cannot be knocked back uphill, or into anything they normally could not stop moving on (such as another character or the Judge). Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Certain attacks such as the Fighter ability Rush will occasionally cause the enemy to be driven back a square. Critical attacks may also cause the same effect. If an enemy falls a significant distance due to a knockback, they will incur extra damage. Flying units such as gria, are immune to falling damage as they can use their wings to slow their descent. Final Fantasy Adventure When Sumo collides into an enemy, he can either be push back or forward depending on the situation. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia If all player units target the same foe in any one wave, there is a small chance to trigger a Knock Back on the target, indicated by a flashing burst symbol. Any succeeding strike that connects, whether an HP Attack or a Bravery Attack, will launch the foe against an invisible wall and steal additional BRV from it. This can also trigger a Chain Attack, whereby units can combine their attacks in a single turn. Gallery FFTA2 Knockback.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO_Knockback.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. References Category:Recurring support abilities Category:Battle elements